


Not Again

by Snowy_Cas



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is back, Established Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Homophobia, Just a taste, M/M, Modern Era, y'all get a hint of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Cas/pseuds/Snowy_Cas
Summary: For 1500 years he'd awaited Arthur's return, and it had been everything he'd ever hoped for and more. At first Arthur was scared and confused, not understanding why he was back and marveling at the modern world, but Merlin helped him through it and slowly but surely, he adapted. They still weren't sure of the reason for his return, but it wasn't too important to them.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Not Again

Merlin couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled this much.

For 1500 years he'd awaited Arthur's return, and it had been everything he'd ever hoped for and more. At first Arthur was scared and confused, not understanding why he was back and marveling at the modern world, but Merlin helped him through it and slowly but surely, he adapted. They still weren't sure of the reason for his return, but it wasn't too important to them.

Arthur had been back for maybe 2 months when the two of them shared their first kiss. It happened one morning when Merlin woke up to the smell of burning. He panicked at first, scrambling out of bed and rushing to the kitchen. He was worried that something happened to Arthur, that he'd be taken back too fast and Merlin didn't cherish their time together as much as he should've, that he'd missed his chance to say everything he'd always wanted to say to his friend, but when he slid out of the hall on his socks, he saw Arthur standing sheepishly by the stove with his head down and a few pieces of burnt toast lying on the island, relief washed over him. He didn't even think about what he was doing before he crashed his lips onto Arthur's and wrapped his arms around him. Arthur was taken aback at first, but then he gave in to the kiss as it deepened. After that day, the home office Merlin had turned into a bedroom for Arthur was back to it's original state.

Since then they had essentially become a couple, though neither of them said anything officially. They woke each other up with kisses on the cheek, went out on dates a few times every week, and on weekends they'd cozy up on the couch together to watch movies and eat popcorn. It was truly amazing for Merlin after so long to have this much human connection and intimacy. He relished in every moment they spent together, no matter what they were doing.

This particular night, they were out late and a little tipsy after doing several shots in a pub, washed down by a few beers. Well, maybe they were a little more than tipsy. Merlin and Arthur held hands as they clumsily stumbled down the streets, bumping into each other constantly. They giggled and laughed and teased each other. It was just a night like all the rest, but Merlin was happier than he'd been in a long time. Now that they'd gotten past the honeymoon phase, they were settled into their comfort and familiarity with one another, but there was still a spark anytime they touched. 

"Easy there," Merlin grinned. "Don't want you knocking both of us over."

Arthur tilted his head to the side and slurred, "Like you've got more balance than I do."

Merlin grasped his hand tighter and then slung it around his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you home."

They continued walking for a few moments in blissful peace, that is before a grumbly voice spoke from the back of an alley. 

"Pansies..." it mumbled. Merlin and Arthur stopped, and looked at each other, perplexed.

Merlin let go of Arthur's hand and called down the alley, "Excuse me?"

He instantly regretted his actions when a man who looked as if he hadn't showered in years emerged from the shadows. His mangy hair fell across his forehead in loose strands, his mouth was curved into a sneer that showed off his yellow teeth, and if he'd been wearing even one more layer of clothing, Merlin may not have seen the handgun he had in his hand, gripping it so hard that his knuckles were white. Merlin froze in his tracks and held out a hand behind him to motion to Arthur to stay away. 

"Didn't you hear me?" the man spat. "Pansies! Sodomites!"

Merlin could hear Arthur behind him turning to face the man as well. The fear Merlin felt was sobering. He didn't want any trouble, and wished to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible. "I'm sorry sir, we'll be on our way now." He only put one foot behind him when the grimy stranger pointed the gun straight up him, hands shaking. Merlin lifted his own hands right away in self defense, showing he meant no harm. "Listen, I'm just going to walk away, alright?

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice spoke from behind. "Merlin, we need to go, now." 

The man started to advance towards Merlin, never once aiming the barrel away from him. He continued to insult, "You're filth on the street. You pollute the world with who you are."

Arthur placed a hand gently on Merlin's arm, who hadn't dared move. "Run. Now."

Merlin didn't have any time to react when the gun went off and a bullet shot towards the center of Merlin's heart. The sound was deafening and Merlin's ears began to ring even before his brain comprehended what was happening. His first instinct came too late, and it was to close his eyes. He shut them tight and the world around him went dark. In a few seconds his hearing returned to him and he could make out the sound of the gun clattering to the asphalt, and footsteps running out of the alley and out into the streets. Merlin kept his eyes closed, waiting for the pain of his wound to set in. But it never did. Confused, he opened his eyes slowly and immediately collapsed to his knees when he saw what had happened.

On the ground lay Arthur, a patch of red growing that starkly contrasted his white shirt growing rapidly. The blood was beginning to drip onto the ground, forming a pool. Merlin scrambled over to Arthur and held him in his arms, then started to stroke the side of his face and quietly shush him. Arthur stared up at him with big blue eyes and his mouth slightly open. A streak of red was already oozing out of the side of it. He reached his hand up to touch the back of Merlin's head. It was all too familiar.

"Hey, shhhh, it's going to be alright," Merlin reassured Arthur, but deep down he knew he was only telling that to himself. From the look Arthur was giving him, he already knew he was done for. Tears began to stream down Merlin's face. He tried to stop them, but couldn't. "How could you be so stupid? Why did you jump in front of me?"

Arthur just shook his head sadly. "I-" he choked out. "I'm going to miss you."

"No, please, no," Merlin whispered frantically. "You can't die, not again." He pressed a kiss to Arthur's mouth, and Arthur kissed back weakly. The salt of Merlin's tears mixed with the metallic taste of blood, but he payed it no mind. All he cared about was doing it better this time. When Arthur died in the clearing after the battle at Camlann, it was all Merlin could do to stop himself from confessing his love to Arthur then and there. There was so much left unsaid, so much he hadn't done, and Merlin wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. "You mean more to me than anything in the world, you know that, right?" he insisted with a forced smile. "I'll love you forever, no matter what."

Arthur's hand fell from Merlin's hand, and he breathed, "Promise me you won't forget me."

"I won't," Merlin gasped. "I could never. And you promise you won't leave me again, okay?" It was too late. Arthur's eyes glazed over just as they had many years ago. The pool of blood beneath them stopped growing. Merlin could no longer feel the steady beat of Arthur's heart against his own. Bystanders had started to gather around them, and Merlin thought he heard someone saying to call 911. "No, Arthur, you can't do this to me again," Merlin begged hoarsely. "I just got you back." Arthur was already dead, there was no point in saying any more. Mirroring their tragedy from long ago, Merlin pressed his forehead to Arthur's. 

Raindrops began to fall on their heads, and the walls of the alley flashed red and blue as sirens wailed and police engines rumbled behind them. Merlin wasn't sure now what were tears and what was rain.

All he knew was that Arthur was gone, and he couldn't save him. Again.


End file.
